Robotic systems are often designed for specific tasks or processes, thus often requiring custom and complicated designs for long processes or tasks that involve many different movements. However, the custom designing of robots has certain drawbacks. For example, each design is often unique, and requires significant time, effort, and resources. Also, the control processes for each must be laboriously determined on an individual basis.